The Art of War
by bornunderabadsign
Summary: When Jess started reading The Art of War she never imagined the lessons in it could help her with her love life. All it fair in love and war and love really is like a battlefield and Jess is about to meet Becker on it.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading, this is based off a real book by Sun Tzu, one of my favorite books that I have spend years studying, hope you enjoy. _

**-Jess-**

"Brilliant." Jess mumbled to herself.

She had been the last one at the ARC and was just making her way out of the locker rooms when a security lockdown was put into place. She didn't even know what caused the lockdown. She had a sinking feeling that she would have to simply wait it out all night until someone came in the morning.

Resigned to this fate Jess decided to try and get what little sleep she could - most of the other areas of the ARC were locked tight but she was able to find some sparring mats and she dragged them into the locker room laying them on the ground. As she laid herself down on them she tried not to think about how many sweaty bodies had been on it.

After a while Jess simply gave up, there was no way she could sleep here. And to make matters worse she was bored out of her mind. She looked around the room trying to rack her brain on possible means of amusement when she glanced over at the lockers. He gaze falling on one.

H. Becker

A mini war raged in her mind, should she… she knew she shouldn't but in her mind she justified it, it was technically ARC property so it wasn't really 'his'. Jess got up and ambled over, she had to fiddle with the lock and a bobbie pin for a moment until it popped open, and with a bit of guilt she looked inside.

It was as clean and as organized as she would have expected it to be, very Beckerish. However looking at the bottom of it she noticed a book. The very sight of it surprised her. Becker didn't seem like the type to read anything, with some amount of care she picked it up and read the cover.

The Art of War by Sun Tzu.

'_Figures'_ She thought trying not to giggle, she had heard about this book in passing – it was suppose to be one hell of a brilliant book with a soft intake of breath she moved back over to the mats and sitting down opened the book.

_**8 Hours Later…**_

Jess was still reading and pondering over the book when there was a rasp on the door of the armory.

"Jess is that you in there…we are disengaging the security lockdown now, are you ok?" Connors voice was loud but muffled, cursing under her breath she quickly put the book back in Becker's locker shutting it – knowing that at the first chance she got she would run over to the bookstore and get a copy for herself.

When the shutters opened Connor gave her a friendly hug, Becker was standing right behind him in his typical military pose his face giving nothing away but she did see him let out a little breath when he saw her – at least that was something right?

"Are you alright?" Connor asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Jess assured, she was more than fine actaully that book had kept her up and occupied the whole night.

Jess was very distracted throughout the entire day, she was sure the others chalked it up to her being trapped all night – but that wasn't it at all. Jess had the uncanny ability to make connections, one reason she was so good at her job - the book The Art of War had completely entranced her. She looked over her shoulder at Becker who was going over various documents at his worktable. Two of the quotes from the book came to her as she studied him for a moment.

" _There is no instance of a country having benefited from prolonged warfare." _

In her mind Jess wasn't thinking about war per say – she was thinking about her trying to get Becker's attention over the last bloody year. It feels like it has been a long and dragged out war for Becker's affection and she hadn't gotten anywhere. The whole ordeal has become quite draining come to think of it.

The second one was the most important, and it dominated almost all other thoughts in her mind.

"_If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

Again she applied this to her issues with Becker, she had to admit to herself that she really didn't know Becker that well…hell, she didn't even know if she had a girlfriend. A 'battle plan' if you will - was starting to build in her head. She now knew she was going about this all the wrong way.

She resigned herself to find out the following facts before she made any more moves on winning Becker's affection.

Did he have a girlfriend?

Why did his past girlfriends break up with him?

What are some of the activities he participated in outside of the ARC?

She needed to find out these things if she was ever going to move forward. There was a building of excitement in her chest at the thought of having sneak around and find this stuff out. This book on battlefield strategy …may have, amazingly, just solved her problem.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

**-Jess-**

It had been two days since Jess had been locked in the ARC and discovered the book The Art of War. She had decided to follow some advice first off...

"_The quality of decision is like the well-timed swoop of a falcon which enables it to strike and destroy his victims."_

Jess really wanted to start trying to figure things out about Becker right away, but she hadn't quite figured out her plan of action and she felt it would be wiser if she had better footing in the situation before making any rational moves.

But she was about to get her first lesson in the art of war in a way she didn't quite expect. Jess was still doing her job to the best of her ability, but for the most part she was distracted. She didn't think anyone was paying that much attention to her…

"Jess is something bothering you?" Becker's questioning voice came from behind her, she hadn't even heard him come up – she could have sworn he was suppose to be in the armory at this moment.

Quickly as she could she regained composure and turned around in the chair to face him, he was looking at her – his brown eyes filled with concern. Jess had no idea that she had been that transparent in her distraction – thinking about it now she had stopped saying hello to Becker or even stopping to talk to him for a moment like she normally did on any given day.

She had to think fast – while she was racking her brain yet another line from the book came to her.

"_If we do not wish to fight, we can prevent the enemy from engaging us even thought the lines of our encampment are merely traced out of the ground. All we need to do is to throw something odd and unaccountable in his way." _

Jess really didn't want to face him right now regardless of the situation, but he did sound genuinely worried about her. Racking her brain quickly she picked something and decided to run with it.

"I haven't been seeping well, I've been having some fairly nasty nightmares." Jess tried to sound uncaring – it was a reasonable explanation, but Becker didn't move.

"Nightmares about what?" He inquired innocently.

'_Oh honestly, of all the times he wants to have a little chat about the finer points of my personal life.'_ Jess thought with much irritation. Again thinking fast she decided the best thing to do would be to dodge the question as best she could.

"Uh…I don't remember." She hesitantly explained, Becker looked at her with skepticism – thankfully he apparently decided to drop it when he gave her a nod and turned around walking away.

"Alright, I hope you sleep better tonight." He added over his shoulder as he was walking away. Jess let out a sigh and turned back to what she was doing, she would have to be careful to get back to her old self as to not arouse suspicion.

She had decided last night that she first needed to get a good look at the inside of Becker's flat – that could tell her a lot – you can tell a lot about a person based on the inside of their flat. Pictures of family and friends, personal preferences, if a girl lived with him or not. But Jess wasn't confident that she could pull such a feat off alone, she had to find someone that could help her, someone she could trust. The book had said…

"_We cannot enter into alliances until we are acquainted with the designs of our neighbors."_

This was true, so who did she know well enough? After a moment a light went on in Jess head. Around lunch time she got up and made her way into Connor's lab, he looked up and smiled at her when she entered before he could greet her she got to the point.

"Connor let me treat you to lunch today." Jess let her tone of voice convey that this really wasn't about "lunch".

Connor narrowed his eyes at her. "Alright…give me a moment and I'll be ready."

**One Hour Later**

"You can't be serious Jessica; you want to break into Becker's flat!" Connor repeated in shocked amazement.

"Yes, and I told you my reasons why, are you going to help me with this or not?" Jess sighed wondering if this is a bad idea to ask Connor for help.

"I don't know, I'm not sure I want to die…" He explained sounding like he meant it, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Connor, you and I working together on this surely we can get in and out quickly leaving no trace that we were ever there." She tempted knowing that Connor had a curiosity streak in him just like she did, finally without much of a fight he broke down.

"Ok… so tomorrow then?" He suggested and Jess felt a huge grin start to form on her face.

"Tomorrow." She confirmed.

_To be Continued… _

_Credits:_

_All quotes indicated are from the book The Art of War by Sun Tzu. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and leaving your reviews, I appreciate the feedback._

**-Jess- **

It was late afternoon on a Sunday, her and Connor had both made sure they were not at the ARC because of pre-scheduled 'appointments' that they both had to attend.

They were sitting in a non descript SUV that Jess had rented just for this occasion, both of them had decided on wearing mostly black clothing – not because they needed it, but more for the ambiance.

Jess turned to look at Connor as he let out a low sigh while typing at his laptop. "Becker has more security systems in place than need be in my opinion."

"Are you able to bypass them?" Jess questioned with a little bit of hesitation in her voice. Connor didn't answer her right away but with a few more moments of furious typing he looked up and nodded.

"We should be able to get in now … are you sure you want to do this Jess?" Connor asked, he had questioned her on this before but now his tone of voice held more worry than it did before. Jess thought of a quote she has read early in the day.

"_Rapidity is the essence of war: take your advantage of the enemy's unreadiness, make your way by unexpected routs and attack unguarded spots." _

Yep, she was sure, turning she gave Connor a devil-may-care smile.

"Come on Connor…I think we can get this done in an hour or so mate." She reasoned getting out of the car, she saw Connor roll his eyes but soon he was walking with her down the street making their way to Becker's apartment.

They were at Becker's door and Jess was working the lock with her lock picking kit.

"So when did you turn to a life of crime eh?" Connor asked, Jess gave him a amassing look over her shoulder as the door clicked open.

"Were in." She commented softly as they both slipped inside shutting the door behind them, as she walked into the entry another quote came to her just has she hesitated…

'_During intense strategic confrontation where one may face each other over a long period, without engaging or retreating; careful observations are essential.'_

Jess took a calming breath, all she was here to do was observe and that was what she was going to do, she forced herself to look around and take in all that she could. She had decided to stick with her basic morals and not go completely rifling through his stuff, she was here mainly to get a 'feel' for him.

There were very little as far as decor in the main area. Jess felt herself relax at seeing this lack of a women touch on the place. As they entered the kitchen Connor went ahead of her and opened up the fridge.

"Practically empty…" He relayed laughing, again Jess was happy to note that that was another sign that there wasn't a female present in this house.

While Connor looked around the kitchen some more Jess made her way to the living room.

"_Interesting."_ She thought as she noted that there was a comfortable armchair and a huge bookshelf filled with books, mostly historical, philosophical and mystery books.

"Never took you for a reader Becker." Jess muttered smiling, something she should note for future reference, quickly she scanned some of the authors… especially some that made a repeated appearance on the bookshelf.

With each step that she took she found herself getting bolder and bolder, she walked down an adjacent hallway and noticed that again the walls were bare – she hadn't seen one photo on the walls. It was something that she found strange.

When she got to his bedroom she saw another bookshelf with similar types of books on it as the one in the living room. His bed was…white, it seemed the pillows, sheets, duvet, everything was bleach white. Jess stood there looking at it in wonderment, something about that intrigued her but she has no idea what…could it be because she has basically seen him in nothing but black?

On the wood nightstand was a glass of water, and a lamp – still no pictures. After a moment of thinking a thought came to her.

"Connor mate?" Jess whispered coming back into the living where Connor now was looking at the bookshelf.

"Hmmm?" He answered as he was looking at the books.

"Would you frame your photo's or put them in an album?" Jess asked, hoping to get a male perspective answer. Connor thought for a moment.

"In an album, why?" Connor asked, Jess didn't answer the question she started searching the room more closely, she found what she was looking for in the bottom shelf left hand corner.

She felt her heart racing as she walked over to the window to get some better light as she opened the album.

She felt Connor come up behind her, his breath was light and felt odd on the back of her neck.

"Found something?" He asked.

"Don't know yet…" Jess sighed she flipped quickly but efficiently through, there were a whole groping of photos of what had to be family – based on their resemblance to Becker. She got halfway through the pages when the pictures seemed to stop. Only as a quick afterthought did she flip all the way to the back.

"Oi." She exclaimed softly as she opened the few pages near the end.

She held the page open and looked at the picture of Becker in his civvies, hair slightly dishevel – sitting on a couch with her arms wrapped around a women. Connor let out a low whistle, and Jess couldn't blame him - the girl was blond, with green eyes, and very, very attractive – looking at the picture Jess couldn't help but notice that this girl was the complete opposite of herself.

Ignoring the pain in her heart at that observation she pulled out her phone and took a picture of Becker and the girl, not wanting to torture herself any longer she shut the book and put it back in its place.

"I think I got what I came for…" She said quietly - suddenly getting the feeling on the back of her neck and down her spine, that they should leave…like, _now._

_Authors Second Note: __All quotes are from the book, The Art Of War by Sun Tzu. Thank you again for reading. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and leaving your reviews, I appreciate the feedback. I hope you like this next chapter, and I wonder who IS that girl in the picture_

**-Jess- **

Jess had no idea at that moment what had spooked her, but something in her very soul told her she and Connor had to get the hell out of there.

"Connor we have to go…now." She hissed grabbing him by the collar of his shirt - she all but dragged him out the door and down Becker's front steps, Connor had squirmed out of her grasp was now following closely right next to her.

When they finally got to the car and got in Jess still didn't feel all that safe, she started fiddling with the dials on the radio trying to calm her beating heart.

"Uh Jess, duck." Connor squeaked.

"What…why?" She started to ask but Connor grabbed her by the back of her neck and practically shoved her down into the gearshift, placing himself over her. His breath on the back of her neck was ragged and it ticked.

Jess was so shocked by Connors unusually forceful gesture that she stayed where she was silently, Connor kept them like that for a good minute or so, before looking up himself then letting her up, when he did she adjusted her neck feeling it pop.

"Ow Connor…why?" Jess questioned still in considerable pain.

"Becker just walked past." He explained his eyes scrutinizing the now empty road ahead of them.

"Oh…" Jess responded under her breath, well at least she knew her feelings were right, something had been wrong. She thought on that for a moment, how often do people get those bad feelings and just ignore them… thank god she didn't this time. As she pondered over the uneasiness of the close call she remembered something she read…

'_Prohibit the taking of omens, and do away with superstitious doubts. Then, until death itself comes, no calamity need be feared.'_

Remembering that calmed her worries. She watched as Connor worked with amazing speed on this laptop, putting back up all of Becker's security systems no doubt. Another passage from the book came into mind.

'_After crossing a river, one should get far away from it.'_

"Come on Connor, we should get away from here before we get caught." Jess reasoned starting up the car, soon they were far enough away from Becker's flat that Jess had started to calm down enough to start thinking about ways to figure out who the girl in the picture was.

**[The Next Day]**

**-Becker-**

Something strange was going on with Jessica – and it wasn't just her 'nightmares' as she calmed.

If he was going to be thoroughly honest with himself, Becker had never really paid that close attention to Jess. Sure he had paid attention to how much she paid attention to him, but for most of the time he was focused on work, and there just didn't seem to be time to get to closer to her.

But this had gone beyond a bad day or two, something…around her had changed, something that had him thinking about her more than he had in the past, mostly because it was a 180 degree shift from her normal behavior.

Speaking of the devil, and almost on cue Becker looked up from the computer he was working at - where he was going over various security protocols as Jess walked into the room, looking stunning.

She walked with her normal confidence but didn't acknowledge him or even glance in his direction as she settled herself into her chair at the ADD, she had a thoughtful expression on her face – like she had some important inner world to deal with at the moment.

Becker looked her over, his feelings of frustration growing a little, it was maddening. _'Seriously, what was going on with her?'_ He again wondered to himself.

_Authors Second Note: __All quotes are from the book, The Art Of War by Sun Tzu. Thank you again for reading. _


End file.
